


cause i can't help

by leov66



Series: the modern au we deserve [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i love the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: "I'm home," he says before stiffling a yawn. He's pretty sure there's paint on Grantaire's face and in his hair, but it doesn't really matter when he's pulled into a warm hug.just a little little thing, an idea i once had and quickly wrote down.





	cause i can't help

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this and forgot about it for two months enjoy

Contrary to popular belief, Grantaire doesn't sing in the shower. However, that doesn't mean he stays silent during cooking, doing any chores around the house or when he thinks he's alone. Enjolras finds it endearing and doesn't mind at all.

 

It's been a rough day at work for Enjolras and all he wants to do is sleep, but he knows he should at least eat something. He falls asleep on the ride home and spends the few minutes between the last station and their apartment struggling to stay awake. As he fumbles with the keys, he swears under his nose and wishes he hasn't had _so fucking many_. Why would he ever use a mailbox if he can just send e-mails?

 

"I'm home," he says before stiffling a yawn. He's pretty sure there's paint on Grantaire's face and in his hair, but it doesn't really matter when he's pulled into a warm hug.

 

"Long day?" He nods lightly and there are soft kisses on his forehead. "I'm making dinner, you think you can stay up for another thirty minutes?"

 

"Don't know, depends on what you're making," Enjolras smiles.

 

"Some pasta, I guess. We'll see what's in the fridge. Wanna help me or pretend that you're doing something on your work computer?"

 

"You know me too well."

 

For a while, he really tries to get something done, but it doesn't last long. Then, he tries to watch Grantaire cook, but that fails, too, and suddenly something smells really good and it wakes him up. The food is almost done, that he can see, and his boyfriend is chopping up some parsley and singing. Enjolras recognizes Presley's 'Can't Help Falling in Love' and smiles. As quietly as he possibly can, he rises from the couch and walks into the kitchen.

 

" _Take my hand, take my whole life, too_ ,"

 

" _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_ ," he joins in for an impromptu duet and Grantaire turns around, knife still in hand, surprised but smiling.

 

"Didn't know you liked Elvis," he says before kissing him on the cheek. "Enjoyed your nap? Dinner's almost done."

 

"It was lovely, thanks. Could I possibly help you with anything?"

 

"I'd ask you to do the dishes, but there's literally one pot and you look like you wouldn't even do that. Love you, but seriously, you need to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [ euphra-sie ](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)
> 
> title from can't help falling in love obviously
> 
>  
> 
> actual musical boyfriends enjolras and grantaire am i right _am i right_
> 
> **KUDOS AND COMMENTS YALL THE BUTTONS ARE HERE FOR A DAMN REASON**


End file.
